Apart Of The Family
by thelovelymystery
Summary: Two days before her youngest son's birthday, Molly still has no idea what to get Harry for his eighteenth. It's not until after a long day of thinking does her husband arrive home from work and give her the perfect idea.


**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Two days before her youngest son's birthday, Molly still has no idea what to get Harry for his eighteenth. It's not until after a long day of thinking does her husband arrive home from work and give her the perfect idea.

**Author's Notes:** I really hope you guys like this! It's only my second fanfic, so I hope it's good! Please review and critique, so I can expand and fine-tune my writing skills. Thanks! I truly hope that you will enjoy reading this! :)

**Time-Frame:** July of 1998

* * *

It was the two days before the thirty-first of July and Molly still had no idea what to get her youngest 'son' for his eighteenth birthday. Everything she thought of did not hold enough significance or meaning for her adoptive son. She knew that the price of whatever she gave would not matter to Harry, as shown when she had gifted him with her brother's old watch the year before, but she still felt as if she needed to show the orphan boy just what a big part of her family he was.

Molly smiled at the thought of Harry being apart of her family, despite the fact that she could not pinpoint the time when he had crossed over from being just her youngest son's friend to /being/ her youngest son. It could of been the day she met him in the King Cross Station, or one of the three times he had saved one of her family members from death, or even those brutal moments that she thought he had been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts, or perhaps when he was the only one who was able to console her when no one else could, but she could not define when. He just simply was.

She stood up from the kitchen table and started preparing a pot of tea for herself, in hopes that a little bit of caffeine would help stimulate her mind enough to come with an idea for the gift. She was just pouring herself a steaming tea when the door was thrown open and her husband came tumbling in.

"Did you have a good day, Mollywobbles?" He said, coming and giving her a quick peck, that sent a wave of warmth through her body that tea would never be able to.

She pulled another cup from the cupboard and fixed the cup of tea to her husband's standards before joining him at the table with both steaming mugs in her hands. "It was fairly good, yes. I just… I still have no idea what to get Harry for his birthday."

Arthur gave her a wide grin, with pride playing in his youthful eyes. "You know he will appreciate anything that we give him, hen."

"I know, I know," Molly said truthfully. "It's just that I want him to know how much he means to me. How much he means to this whole family."

"So do I, Molly," her husband remarked. "Our family has grown to need him just as much as he needs us." He paused for a moment. "Speaking of the family, isn't Percy suppose to be coming for dinner tonight?" He inquired. Instinctively, his eyes flicked towards the Weasley family clock which clearly stated their third oldest son was still at work.

She could feel her eyes go wide, as an idea stuck her as quick and powerful of lightning. A brilliant smile illuminated her whole face. She jumped up with a certain amount of ease and speed that would not of looked out of place on her sixteen year-old daughter.

Grabbing her purse and jacket, she ran towards the fireplace, yelling to her husband, "tell Ginny she has to start dinner!". She took a handful of floo-powder and threw it into the fireplace. The moment the words 'Diagon Alley' left her mouth, she disappeared, leaving a bewildered husband behind, to piece together what had just happened.

_xFamilyx_

Together, Molly, Fleur, Ginny, and Herimone had prepared an elaborate breakfast that consisted of all of Harry's favourite foods, including a large treacle tart. The women had to keep their significant others and the rest of the boys from eating the food before Harry woke up, a task that proved ridiculously difficult.

When Harry finally awoke, just a quarter past ten, Molly had finally allowed everyone to settle down and eat. When everyone's stomaches were full to their maximum capacity, the mother of the house ushered everyone into the sitting room to open presents.

Hermione had given him an extremely rare book of D.A.D.A. spells. Ron and George had given a joint-gift which consisted of W.W.W. products and large collection of Harry Potter' The Saviour' memorabilia. Ginny gave photo-album which documented their time as a couple together, but Molly suspected that wouldn't be his only gift from her.

Gifts from Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy were slowly opened, leaving Molly and Arthur's gift last, as she had silently hoped for. When it came to being their turn, Molly handed him the small box. Her arms were slightly shaking out of a peculiar mixture of nerves and excitement.

"Thank-you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he grabbed the parcel and began to open it. He still seemed a bit shy about recieving gifts, but that could only be expected for a boy who had gone eleven years without receiving anything, not even a hug.

He unwrapped the brown paper to reveal a small wooden box. Being as careful as he could, he raised the lid to the box and froze. Behind his glasses, his emerald eyes grew slightly in side. A grin so large, it almost looked foreign on him, appeared on his face.

Inside the box was hand that looked like belonged on an old grand-father clock. However, on one end it had a picture of his smiling face and written on it's surface in gold cursive writing was his name.

Gingerly, Harry closed the box and put it on the ground. He crossed the room and swept Molly into a huge a hug, which she easily returned. As he pulled away, she could see that his eyes had taken on a glossy sheen.

The hand didn't belong to just any clock. It belonged to a certain one. To the family-clock.

And only family members belonged on it.


End file.
